Reggie in Fortnite 2: Like An Anime Fan On Prom Night
by MasturbatingLegend
Summary: Reggie is arrested for the alleged killing of his Fortnite duos partner. Young defense lawyer Apollo Justice defends him in court. Oh yeah, there's Eric Harris.


Chapter 1: Introduction

Dylan Klebold grinned. Fortnite had guns, and he loved guns. Everyone thought that that Klebold and Harris had committed suicide during their horrible Columbine massacre. But they hadn't. They'd survived numerous crimes. Like that one time they flew two airplanes into the twin towers in New York City. The boys quickly realized that there was still people alive, so they dropped down from the battle bus to get a victory royale. Dylan Klebold accidentally fell off a cliff when he dropped however and met his sad demise. It was very sad…

Chapter 2: Reggie Wakes Up

Reggie woke up. The blast from the grenade didn't kill him. He woke up to seeing a Fortnite user named xX_EpicGamerGirl_Xx sucking his coke. This was very hot for him. He asked her "wanna do duos?" she said "yes". That made Reggie smile. They fucked for about two hours until they decided to set off on their Fortnite jorney.

Chapter 3: A Quiet Day

It was a quiet day in Japanifornia. Apollo Justice put on his tie. He had a feeling something wrong was gonna happen today, but not sure what. He looked out his window. It wasn't actually Japanifornia… it was… no, it couldn't be… Fortnite?! Apollo started seating. He didn't know why he was here and ehat his pirpise of being here ess. This was all bery scary to him. He punched the window in anger, and the glass broke. Aplo looked down. He was high up. Sudenlu, he fell. Apolo screamed like an anime fan on prom night. He dropped at Distu Divotnand saw two people with guns who were also kissng. It looked like that Reggie guy he'd heard of in the past…. Apollo heard a gunshot sudenly. Reggie's friend was on the ground… dead? Apollo ran ip and tackled Reggie to the ground. He said "why did u kill jer?" He claimed to not have killed her. Suddenly, Detective Small Dick Cumshoe appeared. He areated Reggie. Apolo belived Reggie. And said he would defend regigas.

Chapter 4: Turnabout Reggie

_Two Weeks Later_

Reggie looked depresed when he was in court. The judge slammed jis gavel on the desk. "May I have the openinf statmenr from the prosicutions?" He asked. Miles Edgeworth nodded. "What we have here is a classic murder jn fkrtnite. It was uspposed to be duros but his man killed his own teammate. This is so sad… can we hit my wife?" The Judges eyes went wide. "U have a wife?" E asked. Miles Edgeworth nodded. "Fair enough, Mr. Worthless… or however u say ur name." Miles frowned. The Judge llooked over at Apollo. Apollo yellrd out a big "OBJECTION!" and that he made a mistake oops… (lol isn't apollo so silly?) Judge stared at Mr. Justice for a while. There had been a roomer going around that judgey had a crush uwu on apollo. it Was true. Judge wanted to ask polly out but he was too nervous. he finaly asked the big question. "apoller? will u go out with me? if u do ill make reggie not guilty." Apollo said yes to help his client even though he was not gay. Apolo wood doanythi ng to help his friends. For exampl, the other day his boss Phoenix Wright wanted him to record a sex tape with his daughter Trucy Wright because he found his daughter really hot but couldnt have secks with her because that would be incest and incest is weird. Apollo did it and Trucy loved it too. anyway, Reggie was so happy to get out. He couldn't wait to get out of court. However, right after the judge said not guilty eric Harris came in and said "lol imma bout to epicly mlg 360 no scope you moutainndeew dorito style."

Chapter 5: Eric Harris the Gamer

Eveyone sudenly screamd. Ahhh they saud. Eric Harris grinned and said "now THIS is epic and why you dont make a gamer MAD!" Eric Harris was angrier than an anime fan on prom night. Eric shot the Judge, making apolo happy that he didnt have to go out with him anymore. But apollo ran because he was scared. He knew hew could stop eric haris but he needed a weapon so his monmy drove him to gamestop. Once inside gamestop, he asked about how many copies of Mighty No. 9 they had. They thought he was nuts, but gave him every thing related to the game they had. While he may have seemed nuts, he was truly thinking like… an anime fan on prom night.

Chapter 6: Apollo's Gamer Army

Apolo ran as fast as he could. He was too late tho. Eric Harris had moved onto Fortnite and took Reggie with him. So Apollo was going to follow, but first he needed the ultimate gamer army. Eric Harris was a gamer gone evil, so apollo needed to make sure these gamers werent infected. After many hours, apollo had finished putting together his army. He introduced the Gamer League, consisting of Brian Griffin, Elon Musk, The Penguins of Madagascar, Barack Obama, The N-Word Pass, Johnny Test, Joker, a Despicable Me Juul skin, and a DVD of iCarly. He was ready to put an end to eric haris.

Chapter 7: The Final Battle

The Gamer League started blasting "Dreamscape" by 009sond sistim to attract a bad gamer tryingbto get free club penguin membership. sur enuf, eric bariss came and said where is yhe free memburship. The Gamer lege the n attacked with mighty no 9 copies to eric and he died. the end. or was it. brcuz then eeric hatis' zombie cam. tbey shot it. eric dieded.

Chapter 8: Sweet Victory, And Sex

Trucy wright was so happy that apolo did it. so, while spongebob played sweet victory, they went out back to have sex. trucy took off her magic panties reveal8ng her tight ass pussy. apollo plowed through her as he heard "and its sweet sweet victory yeah". it was SO hot, and i personally came threehundred times. anyway, apollo came inside trucy just as spongebob finished the song.

Chapter 9: You're Wondering Who I Am

U have been reeding this and part one, and soon part 3 where. trucy is pregnant and apolo is the father. Welm guess who narrarated reggies wacky adventures in fortnite: me, reggie fills anime. yes, this is me telling my life story. well, thats all for now. I can't wait to drop of the battle bas and meet some of u on the battlefeld in fortnite.

_To Be Continued_


End file.
